


The girl in Rockford Hills

by Sleepy_Princess_Jade



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Assassination, Attempted Murder, FIB - Freeform, Gang Violence, Gen, Jade has mommy issues, Main character is POC, Torture, Unhealthy cooping mechanism, scratch that she has family issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Princess_Jade/pseuds/Sleepy_Princess_Jade
Summary: A life with filled with lies, hate, and denial. It's like she was living in the continuous cycle with her De santa family. The one thing that breaks her cycle? The streets. It’s the one thing she has to hide from her family, and as she gotten older: the gang is wanting more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! A few things before we begin! 
> 
> •Jade is the daughter of Michael de Santa, her mother is unknown  
> • She is half black and it’s noticeable cause she doesn’t look like her siblings

Jade stares in the vanity mirror, it sucks when it's summer. She's got darker and painfully noticeable that she's different from her family. The loud noise in her house faded in her head, arguments were everything normal to her now. Jade never gave the house anything to argue with, she's not an argumentative person. And Tracey and James grew to hate her for it.

She was snapped out of her daze, the vibration on her desk snapping her back. She answers the phone without looking at the name. "Hello?" She says sweetly, "Bruh, Who da fuck got Gem Phone?" Jade rolls her eyes hearing the familiar voice in her ear. "What the fuck you want Stretch? You out now, nigga?" Stretch chuckles. "I like you! I thought Lamar and Frank were bluffin when they say you rose up lil homie!" Jade giggles hearing his voice. "I expect you to make good choices. Don't start shit wit da ballers." Jade hears footsteps walking towards her room. "Call you later, gotta go" Jade drops her phone into her lap and stares at herself in the mirror again, trying to act in a daze. "Jade?" She moves her head over her shoulder, glancing back at Michael. Jade giggles quietly, "They turn against you, it brought you here father?" Michael shakes his head. "Just worried for you, that's all" Jade truly took after her father, every swift move, hidden secret, and tenderness, well that's a lie. She doesn't know who she gets her tenderness from.

"Well, Dinner is downstairs. You need to come to socialize, with them more" Michael added much toJade's dismay. "Dad...You know they don't like me. I'm different than them!" Michael walks into the room and closes the door. "How are you different? Tell me!" Jade inhaled through her nose and out through her mouth. "Do you have all day?" Michael sits on the bed, crossing his arms. "No, I do not" Jade snickers. Another reason she liked her father. "One, we don't share the same mother. Two, they dislike me cause I don't share hate for you! Amanda dislike me cause...Cause I'm not her child dad. I'm very different..." Jade turns back to her mirror, frowning. Michael stood up and walked up behind her. He rubs her head, sighing. "Dad, me and you have a great relationship. I know, but you and the others? Not so much...go bond with them" Jade props her hand on her desk. It was silent between the two for a few minutes before Michael left. Jade sighs, grabbing her purse and car keys. She grabs her phone and checks the time, six pm. It shouldn't take her long to do what she needs to do. Jade walks down the steps quietly, creeping out the front door. She was relieved hearing the arguing to voice over the door closing. She gets in the Jeep and starts it up, wasting no time to pull off.

She pulls out her phone, making a call. "Ay, I'm coming thru. What y'all doin?" "Frank and Lamar makin bread. Ain't seen you in a minute Gem" Jade rolls her eyes sitting in the stop light. "I had to lay low. Be a good daughta" The man on the other line snickered. "Do we have you out past yo bedtime? We just have a little problem...." Jade rose her eyebrow. "The way you said lil, means it's big..." Jade starts driving when the light turned green.

**"We have a rat problem. And we know you're the best person to get rid of it..."**


	2. Grove Street

Jade pulls up on grove street, taking notice of the police officers on the outs of the street. 'Guess I'm taking the back street home tonight' she muttered. She checks her clock, it was six-thirty. The sunsets at eight-thirty. She steps out of her car, locking doors and walking to the house. Jade knocks on the door on the corner, "Davon! Open up!" She bangs on the door with the palm of her hand before ringing the doorbell. "Damn! I'm coming! Whatchu scared you finna get robbed or somethin, Miss Rockford Hills?" Jade rolled her eyes, he unlocks the door and invites her in.

"Thought you were the police bangin at my door like that!" Jade walks in and stands up in the middle of the living room. His house was rather clean, but she just didn't have time to sit. She still had to think of an excuse if she made it home late! That's if they noticed she was gone. "What is this rat problem you speak of? Make it quick. I have to be home soon" Davon sunk into the chair with plastic on it. "We haven't had a rat problem since B.S., you remember B.S. right?" Jade gives him a long sigh. "Yes, I know what B.S. is. I was explained that shit so many times I can't count. Anyways?" Davon nodded and continued. "Anyway, Your boy T" Jade scoffed, Tavon was anything but 'her boy'. "He ain't my boy, never was my boy. Plus now that you mention it, He passed due..." Jade trailed off. Davon laughed, "He passed due for a lot of us sis. We caught em talking to the ballas. He might've been the problem and the reason why all of our drug deals been comprised either by the ballas or the police. And anything we had to do with da ballas was shot down by them." Jade sighed, knowing what she must now have to do.

"How much am I gettin paid? And I require payment upfront" Davon smirks, "Smart girl you are..." He stood up and handed her three stacks. "Three G, for your first gig" Jade counts the stacks and nodded. "It'll be done" She puts the money in her purse, "Send me two guys, two guys who are good at clean up. Cause I don't do the cleaning cause that's a stack more" She grins, maybe she can get some more money out of him! Davon shook his head, "I got chu the guys. It better get done" Jade huffed and walked out the door, she gets in the car. "Stupid Davon...Stupid Tavon...." Jade muttered as she starts up her car and pulls off. It was seven-thirty, the sun was getting lower. "Shit I gotta hurry..." Jade pulls off, charging down Groove street. The ringing of her phone causing a mini panic as she glanced over to see who it was. "Shit its Jimmy..." She answered it and let it play on the Bluetooth of the car. "Hello?"

"Yo, Mom And Dad are worried for you. Where you at cuz?" Jade glanced at the street signs. "I'm in Rockford Hills, I left my purse at Stacey's house. Sorry, I forgot to mention" Jade hums taking a hard right onto the highway. "Oh...Well, can I borrow your car? I need to go to-" "Do you want a Glock up ya ass?" She cuts him off causing him to go silent with an audible gulp. "Last time I let you have my car, you done fucked it up! Ask Tracey. Bye Jimmy" "But-" Jade hits the red button on the wheel. She sighs, "Fucking Jimmy. I'm going to kill him" It wasn't long until she pulled up to her house. Exactly at eight o clock. Not late at all. She locks her car door and walked in the house through the garage, the first thing she was greeted with was Amanda and Michael.

"She's your child Michael! I would understand if, If she took after her mother! But she's growing to be like you! And god knows where that takes her through life!!" Jade felt her fist clench, Why have the argument now? "She is going to be fine! She doesn't do anything. Every time we check on her, she too busy staring at herself in the mirror! There's nothing wrong with her! If anything it's another Jimmy!" "Michael. Do you not see the pattern?! Every time I use to ask you, what are you doing? What are you thinking? You would always say nothing! But it's a full bank robbery going on in your head!!" Jade takes a deep breath and steps out.

"Hey Amanda, Hey Dad" Jade smiles, pretending as if she didn't hear anything. "Oh, Hey Jay" Amanda smiles, "Where were you?" Jade walks into the kitchen, wiping her eyes. "Jimmy didn't tell you? He snitches for life for him. God rest his soul if he decides to join some gang" She jokes trying to lighten the mood. She saw a small smile form on Michael's face but nothing on Amanda's. "Jade, we're worried for you" Jade puts her leftover dinner in the microwave. "Really? How come?" She turns to face them, smiling at the worry on Amanda's face. "I'm fine, honestly" Amanda shakes her head while Jade picks up a glass cup and fills it up with water. "You're always shut up in your room! Like I understand the other two, but they still come downstairs to socialize! You need to start talking more!" The cup started to shake in her hand, she got tired of hearing the two of them say that. Jade slams down the cup, causing it to shatter on the counter. Amanda jumps while Michael didn't waver. Jade looks Michael dead in the eyes and begins to speak. "I'll socialize soon as I know who my true mother is" Jade turns to Amanda and smiles, "No offense to you" The microwave goes off and she grabbed her food from within it. "Thank you, Goodnight." Jade grabs a fork and walked upstairs.

Soon as the adults heard her door slam shut, Amanda turns to Michael who sighed. "I'll talk to her about it"

~

Jade angrily eats the mashed potatoes, fucking Amanda. What does she know? She hates Jade just as much as the other kids. She looked at her phone sitting on the charger, she hated that they were right. But she's right as well, it isn't her fault. If she has to corporate, so does the others. Jade sits the plate on her dresser, sighing. "I don't need consolation. I need closure" She muttered laying in her bed, "I have to do shit tomorrow. I'll deal with them later" Jade flips her lamp off, laying her phone on the dresser beside her plate.


End file.
